The Project
by hellolittleflowers
Summary: Sabrina's friends, a boy that is very suspicious yet cute, and an unfortunate family reunion might not be the best for Sabrina. And Puck. Sabrina doesn't know what to do with Puck, or herself. Rated T for future violence. READ :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, I'm new to (read a holy pancakes lotto!) and I totally loved it, so I joined. Constructive criticism allowed.**

**Am I supposed to do this? I don't own Sisters Grimm? Or Micheal Buckley? Fudge. **

"PUCK!" Sabrina yelled. Another one of Puck's pranks. This time it was a trash bag full of banana peels, chimp poop, ashes, and some funky, slimy green stuff.

"Hey, lady, if you're gonna call me up every morning, at least tell me so I can use you as my timer," Puck groaned. It was seven in the morning, and Puck wanted his sleep. He was growing along with Sabrina, for unknown reasons. Sabrina was now 16, Daphne 11. Red was still looking eight-ish, but she grew up to 10 to stay along with Daphne.

Right then, Daphne sauntered into the room, holding her nose to keep the reeking smell from entering her nose.

"What the heck landed in our house? Did Puck call the Stinky Cheese Man again?" she said. The Stinky Cheese Man was a cheese man that had no respect for showers or baths. But true to the ancient word, the older the cheese, the softer and tastier. He preferred the name Tim, but he could never find a good lady. He was not an Everafter, but he still stayed alive. He was kind and loved kids, but he was never aware of his stinkiness.

"No, Daphne, Puck was just being stupid this time." Sabrina replied while she shot a death glare Puck's way. "Come on, just be nice to each other, can't you?" Daphne whined. This time Red joined her.

"Tell that to Puck. I'll be nice when he stops dunking this stuff on my head."

Puck POV

GRRR! That little Grimm! She's really clueless, isn't she. She's grown up, she wants to go out with PETER PAN and she can't realize I've been trying to flirt for the last 3 years! It's just…she gotten so pretty…but still so defiant, lying, sarcastic…! (Breathe, Puckie, breathe)

ONE COLD (freeznowtastic) DAY

Daphne POV


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey buddies- If you notice that it took me almost like, 2 days to make a new chapter, thanks-os! I do not own Sisters Grimm. **

SPOV

Today I was walking when my friends, Alea and Araea ( A-lEah and A-ReaH) , the first of the twins, Alea, said, "What prank did Puck pull you THIS morning?" I suppose she could tell by my grumpiness. "Yeah, was it donkey, mule, or chimp poo today?" Araea said jokingly.

Alea was quiet and smart. I was always jealous of her silky brown hair that fell down to her waist. She wore it-always- in a single, long, French braid. She was Italian, and both Alea and Araea spoke it actually quite fluently. Alea always sat in the back. She would intently take notes. She would open up if you opened her up. Once open and happy, she was creative, goofy, imaginative, and just a bit crazy. She was insanely optimistic and quite outgoing. Sabrina never noticed her until Araea.

Araea was a well-known girl in high school. She LOVED pink, purple, and red. She really emphasized her brown hair by putting a PINK. PINK. PINK. Hot pink streak in her hair. Araea, one day, approached me, asking for some notes in Chemistry, but I just said, "Just don't forget it you hot pink house." We laughed, and Araea really is different from Alea. She is strong and opinioned on the outside, but really, her parents didn't like her. Alea was always kind to her sister even when she broke down and resented her. She had some sadness and anger issues but the status quo always kept her down. Along with me and Alea, of course.

"Hmmm?" they said in unison. "It was a garbage bag full of disgusting stuff. As usual." I grumbled.

"You know, I think he likes you." Alea giggled. Her current boyfriend, Aken, was kind of sweet and a little dreamy. He played on the school baseball team, and his blonde hair was always tinted red from the clay. He truly adored Alea. He made her giddy. Whenever we were on this subject, she was flushed. Araea nodded in agreement when she heard what Alea said.

"I'm betting you he only aggravates you cuz' he likes you. Has you guys…" Araea tapped her index fingers together.

"Ugh, you guys are RIDICULOUS." I cried. They laughed, and I guess I had to giggle. We walked in Ferryport Landing High just when Puck rushed inside, unruly.

Lucky me, I washed my hair three times…cuz' guess who was walking towards me…!

EEEEP! JACOB MYERS! Alea and Araea trailed off, flitting their little fingertips to tell me they would meet me in Social Studies, second period. HE smiled at me and looked quite cutish in his plain white shirt and jeans. He was tall and was a jock on the football team. He said to me, "Hey there, Sabrina."

I waved my hand towards him. "How do you think about…Tuesday night at 6?"

I was stunned. I just stammered a soft yes. He chuckled and said bye. I was red to my toes. Little did I know that Puck rolled around the corner just then.

Araea POV

OMIGOOSH! Me and Alea were squealing with joy that our plan was working. Here it is:

1: Make Jacob ask Sabrina out.

Check.

2: Tell Jacob to tell Sabrina the Project.

3: Get Sabrina all flirty with Puck ( part of the Project to get Puckabrina together)! (She told us about Everafters, we're good.)

4: Let the little lovebirds…do their THANG!

Oh we're evil, Alea. Evil.

**Did ya like it? I was thinking about this for SO long. Alea is definitely like me, cause I'm just like her. I don't have a boyfriend. But I'm SMART!**

**-**_hellolittleflowers 3 _


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo, to-may-toes! If you're wondering just how Ferryport Landing has a baseball and football team, they're traveling teams. I do not own Sisters Grimm. **

Chapter 3: Puck doesn't like me, right?

"Ohmygosh, omygosh…" Sabrina murmured to the twins.

"Sabrina got her a boo…" Alea said.

Me and Araea raised oour eyebrows at her.

"What? I think it sounds like boyfriend." She simply replied.

They exchanged words, every once in a while a tip of Italian coming out.

_"No, èsolo che lei lo ama. Non hai niente?"_ Alea scolded Araea.

_"Non prendetevela con me per eversione, una sorella!"_ Araea grumbled back.

"OMIGOOSH!" Araea cried. "We haven't picked you a dress!" she mumbled something under her breath. "Maledizione parole," she murmured. Alea looked at her scowled. She scolded her again.

LATER IN THE EVENING

"GRAVY, Sabrina, you look lot-a-mazing." Daphne bit down on her palm, squealing.

Alea and Araea nodded their heads.

Sabrina was dressed in a dark purple dress. It was a deep v-neck, but to keep it appropriate, they added a lavender lace cami inside. It flowed silkily down to her feetsies, which were dressed in black pumps. "Really?" Sabrina grumbled sarcastically. "Shut up and let me do your makeup," Araea ordered. "Tilt you head back so Araea can do your mascara while I do your hair." Alea commanded after her sister.

"I hope that one day Red will be this helpful."Daphne commented from the corner of the room.

Sabrina was about to reply, of course she will, but Araea said, "Keep your mouth shut or this peroxide that is contained in this gel mascara will poison your eyes." Sabrina shut her gob.

"OK, we're going to have to like sneak past Puck, cuz if he finds out that we're taking out on a date with Jacob, he's gonna freak." Alea explained. "Definitely," Araea agreed. "What, do you guys think Puck likes me?" Sabrina mumbled. "Girlfriend, I have never seen another boy that head over Converses for a girlie." Alea commented.

Puck doesn't like me that much, does he?

**Hola, so just saying, where it is like blahblahblah parole, it just means curse words, so muy bieno for constructive criticsm and reviews are so awfully needed. They inspire and make me write at my FULL potential.**

_Hellolittleflowers _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey, to-mayh-toes! Wassup? I've been doing good, but I felt -sick even though I've got homework. (really stupid stuff though) And I'd love to give a shout out to my friend that moved away, who is, hopefully, reading this. I'm referring to her as earth/skies, and I miss you SOO muchos! Well, thanks to EVERYONE (MUY MUY BIENOS) that reviewed (that, sadly is a small amount of people) but the new review I got the other really lifted my spirits. Alright, Chapter 4 rocketing for your FACES!**

Chapter 4: Jacob Myers?

SPOV

"Alea, are you sure about this?" I whispered.

"Of course, no one can EVER resist _my_ puppy eyes." She said reassuringly. Just to prove her point, she did it to me, and I melted. Her lips were pursed together sweetly, and her dark brown eyes looked downwards. Her long braid gently brushed against my fingertips, and I knew that Puck would be distracted and just watch her. Just for this, she wore a skin tight sky blue lace cami and dangle earrings with a pair of black jeans and sky blue snadals. Her necklace was a diamond, and her makeup was done meticulously. Araea looked at her plainly, but I had never seen Alea seem so beautiful. Suddenly, she radiated a flirty, sweet girly stage and giggled and everything. I looked at her awkwardly.

"I wanted to be an actress." She explained simply enough. Now she wanted to become a professor or something. It changed every week, getting harder and harder. She remember in 5th grade, Alea wanted to be a poet. Now, it junior year, she had her heart set on being an astronomer.

She hopped down the stairs and wandered into the living room.I could just SEE Puck staring at that perfectly carved body of hers, not that mine's not good. She just like to show it off sometimes. Never me.

"Hey Puck," I heard her say. "Nasal scruffers," she murmured shortly after

That was my sign. I ran down the stairs, but Puck caught sight of me. "Grimm! What are you doing, and why are you dressed like that?"

I didn't reply. I threw open the door and dashed down the driveway. There was Jacob. Ah, so charming. I hopped in the passenger seat of his red convertible mustang, and we zoomed off before Puck could get off the couch.

"So, Sabrina," he said. "Yeah?" "Say this…" and he told a bunch of lame jokes, but I laughed. Good impression needed, right? Puck sauntered over and grabbed my shoulder. "Why are you here?" he said harshly.

"Leave her alone," Jacob said almost carelessly, which shattered my heart a bit.

"Jacob Myers? This is the piece of crap you're going out with now?" he chuckled and tugged me up.

"Robin, I swear, leave me alone or I will snap that head of yours." I threatened.

"Sabrina, he lies," he said gently.

"I don't care, he's on a date with me!" I yelled.

"When he cheats, don't come crying to me!" Puck hollered back. He stomped to the door and slammed it behind.

Just then, Alea came in wearing a black blazer over her cami and had changed into a pair of brown sneakers.

"OK, what happened?" She shouted.

"Well, if I'll be, there's a lot of drama in this place tonight." The Blue Fairy said.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So, there's a little school project I need to talk to you about." Jacob said. "It's about how people who hate other, well, hate other. You and Puck are perfect." He smield.

"Umm…" Alea had left, and I felt kinda queasy. What was he saying?

"So, what would one of the haters feel if the other, well, started liking him?" Jacob gestured with his hands slightly.

"Umm…."I repeated again.

"Would you mind doing my project?" He said nervously.

"Sure…but wouldn't we have to meet up more?" I said shakily.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow at 6 P.M. at Yogli Mogli?" He said, chuckling slightly.

He drove me back home, and planted a kiss on my cheek. He whispered a soft good night and I went inside, waving to him as he drove out of the driveway.

When I went on, you could see Puck was not at his happiest.

I ran upstairs and found Alea and Araea passed out on the chairs. Their parents probably assumed where they were, but I couldn't fall asleep.

What was Jacob asking of me?

**Like it? Review, as that keeps me writing. I was even hesitant about updating, as I still have that homework and all. PLEASE review. I'm maybe begging. Nope. I just want to be a good writer that everyone appreciates.**

_-hellolittleflowers _


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo tomatoes, I love this story, but unfortunately, I haven't gotten as many reviews as I'd like. Even so, the time will come, so here's Chapter 5. I was in New York for spring break, so I couldn't update. Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: No Appetite for Anything**

SPOV

What is this "project?" When Alea and Araea heard about it, they giggled. And giggled. And giggled. Endlessly. GRR!

This afternoon, I realized what this meant. I had to either be flirty with Puck or ask him on a date. What had I gotten into? All for the guy I had a crush on?

_LATER, my POV_

"What, funkface, did you just say?" Puck said. "I asked you on a date," Sabrina said quietly. Puck was unsure of this, but somewhat glad. She had asked him out. His dream fulfilled. She could be his Queen of Faerie, his lover. Ahhhh…..

"Well?" Sabrina cried impatiently. The pollen in the school courtyard was itching her nose. "Sure," Puck said, trying to hide his joy. "I'll meet you at the… somewhere. Tell you at home."

"Whatever." Sabrina muttered as she stomped away into the school building.

_What the heck was that? _Puck pondered. Just then, a shrill ring came from the school building. "Aw, darn it. Mr. Pummel's gonna pummel me for this." He ran into the building, his history papers flying behind him.

_8:00-ish at night_

"So, how about Friday at the school courtyard?" Puck asked anxiously. He kept on twitching. "Whatever," replied Sabrina. That seemed to be her response to a lot of things these days. He nodded, and began to walk away. "Wait, when?" Puck turned back around.

"Six 'o clock," said Sabrina. She had volleyball practice at four, and it ended at five. She wanted to look her best. Her second official date! She has to look presentable, right? Puck countered, though, "Nuh uh. I have mixed sports with the guys at six. How about five?"

"No way! I have volleyball." Sabina almost shouted. "Skip it," replied Puck simply.

"Coach Li is already onto me for being late a few times." Sabrina warned. Puck said, "Am I not worth it?" "URGH! Seven then!" Sabrina cried. Puck agreed, but then Puck was talking about how his buddies might have him stay later, yadi yadi yah, finally Sabrina went full out at him, yelling about how this was stupid and they should just cancel the date. Puck backed up, even though a scowl was still upon his crudely handsome face. As Sabrina's face got redder and redder, Puck started to cower.

"AHHHHH!" Two shrill voices shrieked. "STOP!" The voices yelled. Daphne and Red looked exhausted from yelling, and as they caught their breaths, Sabrina noticed that Puck was on his bum while she towered over him. Sabrina huffed and turned away as Granny Relda approached everybody. "I told Daphne and Red to stop your racket half an hour ago. What are you two arguing about!"

Sabrina blushed. She remembered how this had started. When to have the date.

Puck grumbled, "It's over."

Sabrina silently, unmovingly, agreed.

But as she did so, she felt her heart drop. She had believed, stupidly, that this could be. Puck stomped up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. She fought the urge to look back after him, but she feel the tears beginning to form in her cloudy blue eyes.

Granny sighed. Growing up was never easy. She began to bypass arguments, but still, she had to scold for something. "Dinner?" Daphne and Red happily, hungrily ran to the table, old, old oak beginning to tear away, turn to mold.

Granny watched as her older granddaughter stood now facing the doorway, wistfully watching the spring rain patter onto the driveway. _Henry and Veronica would have known how to deal with this. I haven't dealt with this in 20, 30 years, _she thought. She has no appetite for anything.

SPOV

With sorrow filling my eyes and heart, I realized arguing wasn't helping my situation with Puck at all. Tears dribbled softly yet heavily down my face when I realized that he was almost family. I knew that standing here would make me seem weak, vulnerable but I didn't want to move a bit. I could giggles and little laughs from the table as Daphne talked about her crush, Mark (ham), while Red gossiped. I took a simple chance a looked at the staircase behind the table. I sullenly walked past the table, not even noticing that the table turned silent when I passed. Never looking down, I placed a foot after another onto the exactly 17 steps.

I crawled into the bed and let the tears flow more relentlessly, not trying to hold them anymore. I had no appetite for nothing; even if Granny could make regular food.

**To creamychocpudding786,**

**I call you tomatoes because there is nothing to it. I always thought it kinda rhymed, but at least I'm not in 3****rd**** grade, when I called people potatoes and taters. **

**Here's a list of songs I listen to while writing, they help me get into the zone.**

**Parting song- Pandora Hearts**

**Your Song cover- Janet Devlin**

**Lacie-Pandora Hearts**

**The Secret World of Arietty- The Movie, Arietty **

**Try them, you might like 'em!**

_-Read and Review!_

_hellolittleflowers_


	6. Author's Note!

**Thanks to all that reviewed. Although I love this story, I've realized I'm not liking the chapter setup. If I decide I should continue or more people ask me to countinue, I'll consider it. Until then, only oneshots by me (not in this) are to be written. **

**Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 6

**OMIGOOSH. I had like 7 more reviews and the more of them (like ALL of them!) said to keep writing. I've always wanted to be a writer, and I guess I kinda lost my confidence. And the fact that Word keeps telling me I type wrong doesn't quite help.**

**Anyway, thanks because after 2 short days (so uber much happened though) I am restarting. People, I have new gained confidence in myself. I love you people. **

**Chapter 6: I Hope Not All The People I Know Are Bad**

Sabrina stumbled out of bed an hour early that Friday morning, following her dispute. She trudged downstairs, to get herself a glass of milk, when she saw another figure. His raggedy hair, the hoodie. She tripped over the stairs going back up. Yet Puck caught up to her. He stood at the foot of the stairs looking wistfully up to her figure. She presumed she didn't look very charming in two year old pajama's and bed head with the addition of her eyeliner that had streamed when her tears had flowed. Somehow Puck's sorrow invigorated her, because she raced up the stairs and ran into her room.

She looked up from her soft weeping to see what was outside her door. A few little golden puppies were pushing a bottle of water in her door. She smiled weakly. Just months ago, Elvis had found his love. After mating, 7 little cuties had been produced. Their names were Xavier, Ceasar, Bartholomew, Rose (Red), Daisy (Grandma), Diana (Daphne), and Terra (Sabrina). Rose had a little red ruby on her collar, Daisy had a little daisy on hers, Diana a little sprig of a silver plant. Sabrina didn't do anything. All the others were considered theirs, but Terra seemed like the shy one. Ceasar found his home in Mr. Canis, Bartholomew in Charming who had gained his palace back. Although the Everafter tensions were still strong, most of the town was at peace. Xavier, the shaggiest, cutest one, belonged lovingly to Puck.

And little Diana and Daisy were pushing a bottle of water towards her. How they got it up the stairs, Sabrina did not understand. But she accepted anyways. Terra padded gently into the room, looking at Sabrina. She picked Terra up. She took a big swig of the water while the other puppies wandered away. Terra began to snore softly in Sabrina's embrace. She gently put her onto the pillow and fell asleep again.

The following morning, she tried not to look distraught. She removed the remains of makeup and washed her hair. She gently applied a soft golden to her eyelids and used a brown eyeliner. After putting on a Greek styled white tunic top and light blue skinny jeans, she walked downstairs. She swerved around Puck, still trying to get over the argument. She poured herself milk and cereal, cut an apple neatly and took it to the living room to eat. After that, she boarded the bus with a light jacket on promptly at 6:45 to take her to the high school.

After a _very_ weird class with Mr. Biggison in Science, she headed out the door to find Alea and Araea. Instead a pale white hand with black nails pulled her over.

"Sabrina." A female voice whispered. A small yet lithe figure appeared, dressed completely in black. Black lace leggings, black boots, black lace minidress, black hair and piercings everywhere.

It was Cathy Moraine. Once Sabrina's best friend, she was now the school goth model, and also a fortune telling-whiz.

"Sabrina, stay away from those who hold close to your heart." This left Sabrina confused. Not Alea, Araea, Daphne, Uncle Jake, nor Puck touched her heart. Well… _shut up, me._

She knew she was thinking of Puck. But she threw the thought away quickly.

"Cathy, what do you mean?" Sabrina said carefully. She hadn't said anything to Cathy in years.

"Jacob Myers. I have a bad feeling."

"A hunch?" Cathy was famous for her often true hunches.

"Because you know it's right." Cathy whispered as she disappeared into the shadows that cast over the halls. Sabrina, flabbergasted, checked her watch. 12:32. She had promised Alea she would get to their table by 12:30. And Alea _hated_ late meetings.

By the time she got there, Alea nor Araea had arrived. Huh, thought Sabrina. "Sabrina," a soft voice said from behind. She turned to see a timid Alea, which she had not seen in years. "I have something to tell you."

"Excuse me? I thought you and Aken were perfect for each other." Sabrina said. "Before Araea discovered he was… he was…" Alea's voice trailed off, trembling. Sabrina took her hand gently to give her comfort. "What was he?" She asked gently.

Shakily, she breathed, "He's…he's part of the Scarlet Hand."

After the day was over, Sabrina walked back home, not bothering to stop for pedestrian lights even though many cars honked at her. But she didn't care. She had let the enemy to get so close to her, her friends, and sometimes her family. Puck had to pick up the speed to follow Sabrina. He had tried to warn her of what would happen. Nope. All Sabrina heard was the rush of feelings to her head, blocking out most of her other senses.

When she flew the door open after angrily undoing the locks, she saw Daphne snuggling happily with Diana. Daphne with a little pale peach colored rose in her hair and a light sundress on was a beauty. But Sabrina did not, for once, appreciate her sister's new sense of fashion. Instead she burst into the newly built, furnished, sun room with birhgt orange and green dazzling in the sunlight. She flopped into one of the chairs heavily and heaved. Puck came in after her, sitting across for her and leaning forward with his fingers intertwined, elbows on the knees.

"Care to tell me why you ditched two classes?" Puck asked, not meeting her eyes.

Yet this uncomforted Sabrina. She had missed two classes, sure, but the fact Puck was not acting genuine to her. She merely turned away. Puck heard her mutter something under her breath. "What?" He asked, putting a cupped hand to his ear.

"Aken. He's part of the Scarlet Hand. And I was the one who let him into knowing us, interpreting our finest strategies." She sighed heavily again. This time, when Puck got up, he took the mint green cushy chair next to her. Unknowing of what to do, he grasped Sabrina's soft hand into his strong ones and simply said, "We'll kill the Scarlet Hand, Sabrina. We'll get a way to stop Mirror and annihilate their forces and reserves," he said forcibly. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, looked deeply into her eyes and read her like a children's book. He could see the fear and guilt in her eyes. But they were all too pretty. So he leaned forward just a little bit and felt a spark or a firework go off in his body when his lips softly touched hers.

A few seconds later, Sabrina realizing what this meant, slowly settled into her chair and released Puck's warm fingers, gently. She glanced up, showing her she needed time and thought for what this meant for them. And she also had to think about Aken. Alea. Araea. Daphne. Grandma. Mr. Canis. Uncle Jake. Her parents, if they ever woke up. Puck. Her brain thought for a long time about that name. Puck.

A weak smile crept onto her lips as she remembered the sensation, the thrill, the exhilaration of her second kiss. The second one she shared with Puck. After sitting there for half an hour, she got up to join the family for dinner.

Puck and Sabrina sat a safe distance apart.

_I suppose I can hope not all people are bad,_ she thought. _Probably not._

**-eh? I was happy, because this is the first time I have written over 1,000 words in ONE night! OK, bed time (for me, at least. It's 10:00 here in Georgia.) Oh, and I watched the Hunger Games. OMIGOOSH. Well, BYEEEE MY SWEET TOMATOES!**

_Your crazy, favorite, review-loving author, hellolittleflowers _


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back, my sweet tomatoes! Here is another chapter, and remember to REVIEW. This little writer like when peeps do that. **

Chapter 7: The Scarlet Hand will not hesitate to hurt my loved ones, and I will not hesitate to hurt them.

Her hand were in black lace gloves. Her right hand held softly a fork, the left a knife. It was held inches above the yummy steak and mashed potatoes below. Slowly but surely, the view traveled upward until she could see the face. Sabrina jumped in her sleep.

Then she saw.

The skin of the female was a freakishly pretty orange, with glowing pink hair, streaks of green dew dribbling down the thick, frizzing hair. Her eyes were a striking purple, but even all of this did not make Sabrina alarmed. What shocked her was the scramble of letters. As Sabrina focused on the figure, she saw all the outwardly features; high cheekbones, rosy thin lips, a heart shaped face. Even that grumble on the face…Sabrina. _It's you, _she thought,_ I see me. _

In the midst of this, she had not noticed how letters had formed on her face. Not like the CAPTAIN DOODIEFACE once written on her, but words that described her. _Sarcastic, witty, hot-tempered, gracious, caring, mean, pushy_. Words, permanent on her face, showed the characteristics of her. The different colors showed her true self; the cruel sarcastic personality.

Sabrina sat up straight, quickly, her hand gripped around her neck. She had sweat running down her face, her teeth shivering. Terra peeked out from the little shoebox Sabrina made her. Sabrina gently patted her pillow. Wet. She had sweated all night. She turned the pillow upside down and looked into her phone. 1:34, was what it read. Suddenly, footsteps padded down the hall where Sabrina's room was. Daphne had moved out of the room and into another with Red.

And then the door creaked open. The little puppies were at it again. They all snuggled up to her, with Terra gently nuzzling the tears away. They seemed to whisper _you are not what they say, you are not what they say_ to her. And she smiled.

The next morning, Sabrina held Terra in her hands to take her downstairs. She had made another effort not to look distraught. She took the crickety stairs back to the ground floor, where squid goop and coral pancakes were being fed.

Sabrina poured herself some cereal and milk instead.

She was on her third bite when her simple little green phone vibrated. She checked the time. 8:30. Who texted a person at this time? Then again, who was awake but the Grimm family now? She walked over cautiously to the phone that was set on the coffee table in the living room. She looked over into the cluttered room full of diaries, books, dictionaries, references, et cetera.

**New Text from: Jacob Myers**

**hey Sabrina wanna go on a walk?**

It read. She replied, typing carefully, _how about 9:00?_

The response came almost immediately. She smiled weakly, trying to remember some type of exhilaration she experienced from Jacob as she did someone else… someone else…

She finished her cereal and got ready to go outside. She tied a chocolate brown leash to Terra and went upstairs. She came back down in a few minutes, with a milk chocolate jacket draped over her broad shoulders. Her hair billowed over it, her jeans making its way down to her ankles. On her feet were a pair of fuzzy moccasins, and her make up was done lightly. She waved goodbyes to the family and went on the front porch promptly at nine o'clock. And her mind traveled during the time she waited for Jacob to show. Where was Puck this morning? Hmmm….

She didn't have much time to ponder about this, because soon Jacob arrived. He smiled widely at her and said, "I like your dog." Sabrina grinned faintly. "Her name's Terra."

"Ah." He said. Sabrina nodded. They walked to the little park left. "How's your project I asked you to do go?" he asked nonchalantly, but very carefully. Sabrina fumed quietly. She turned to look at him.

"You practically asked me to _love_ him. Yet you're the one asking me on a date. What's the matter?" she questioned fiercely.

"Sabrina…" he trailed off. "Say it!" Sabrina demanded. "Fine! I just want you to be happy, Sabrina. You know you like him. You know you like me. But I am NOT the one for you. Deal with it." Sabrina growled. She slapped him on the cheek, developing a harsh sound. She turned and walk stiffly back to the house. The dog whined at being pulled along, but Sabrina was mad. She picked up the pooch and carried her back home.

She stormed up to her room angrily and slammed the door shut. _Do I like Puck? He's…cute…but he's so annoying! Pranks me all the time… well not as much lately. But he loves to torment me! Then again, we are destined to fall in love later on. AGH!_ She fought with her inner self, sensitive self.

_Where is the dirtface anyway?_

Her phone rang again.

**New Text from: Jacob Myers**

**puck… stupid. I guess you two cant even get married anymore. **

Sabrina's eyes widened at this… she jumped off of the bed and ran out the door to Puck's glorious room. On the path that led to the window, a trail of blood dribbled downwards. Cloth from a dirty hoodie was ripped off.

_The Scarlet Hand will not hesitate to hurt my loved ones, and I will not hesitate to hurt them. _The thought flowed into Sabrina, and that was her goal: to end the Scarlet Hand, get her parents back, and make sure that her loved ones _will_ be safe. Because she was Sabrina Grimm. And this is what Grimms do.

**Thanks for reading!**

_Love, hellolittleflowers_

P.S. Remember to check back in for another chapter anytime soon!


	9. Chapter 8

**I was supa busy these weeks, so I figured I would make up for it while I was at dance. Here's another chapter!**

**Chapter 8: I'd rather die than lead a life of horrible adversity**

Sabrina silently walked down the stairs. She watched the steps, making sure she skipped the creaky one at the bottom. On her back was a backpack with band aids, blankets, water, snacks and socks. She wore a heavy coat and black jeans and a pair of thick soled tennis shoes.

Sabrina had known that Mirror was the Master and that they had her parents under that spell. Goldilocks wouldn't do any good, but she had heard that the spell would wear off from Baba Yaga. Soon, too.

In the midst of the night, she slipped out the door and into the forest. She ran in and waited, stalking. She stood for what was near an hour, and then sat. She fiddled her backpack straps restlessly.

Suddenly she heard rustling in the forest, near her. Too loud for a squirrel, too quiet for a deer. A little human or person, most likely. She burst up quickly and quietly. She pulled out a sharp, lengthy knife. It shone brightly once when Sabrina breathed coolly on it and used her thumb and pointer finger to wipe some dust off. She was ready.

But not really for the fact that it was Jacob.

He came up behind her and tucked strong arms under her ribs, hard. Savrina was caght by surprise. And she didn't like it.

_Think, how did that Miss Congeniality hit that guy again…the SING? _Her eyes widened and a smile crept upon her face. _It something like… the Stomach? _She elbowed him hard in the tummy. _Then… the foot? _She stomped on his foot. _ Next the nose. _She used the back of her hand to smack him in the face. Jacob's hands escaped to hold his heavily wounded nose. _Last…that part. _Her hand, without the knife, she whacked his guy part. The Scarlet Hand fort guards must've heard the commotion, because four burly men flew onto her.

When Sabrina stopped thrashing, there were scraped and cuts and fractures and hair in faces.

With one man holding each arm and one in the back as well as front, she blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. Her skin was caked with dirt and mud. The men took her to a majestic castle-like fort. One man with a dog head barked an order, and the man ruffed back. She was taken straight to Mirror.

"Starfish!" a welcoming voice shouted.

Sabrina glared at the pudgy face. (**I haven't read the stories in a while…pretend he's in his mirror, not in the Book of Everafter.)**

"I'm NOT a starfish." She said flatly and hard.

"No small talk, eh? I miss the old you, Starfish."

"I've grown. And learned a lot at the same time." _Learned that you're the devil of my life. _

"Oh really? Great! Let's learn the plan for getting your family dead, shan't we?"

Sabrina glared again.

"Let's start by killing off a few protectors of your little irritating, annoying family. First we'll start with this guy…" he held a remote and pointed it to a projector above Sabrina's head. A picture of Puck appeared, with grime and soil matting his hair. Sabrina's heart welled and her eyes began to tear. _I will not show weakness. _Her back straightened and she wriggled against the men's strong grasp. She growled when she remembered they had taken her knife.

"And how lucky! He's with us right now!" a few guards pushed in a weak, heavily breathing Puck. Their eyes met.

_I think I'd rather die than live this life of adversity. _Sabrina thought.

**OK, I know that's really not a good thought, but it's a transition thought. I'll tell you, it'll get better for Pucky and Sabrina. Tomatoes, I will make sure to write longer and update faster… maybe. Review! I know this one was kinda suckish (at least on my terms) but bear with me! I don't have a lot of extra free time. Still, REVIEW!**

**Lovey doveys, **

hellolittleflowers


	10. Chapter 9

**Dear Tomatoes that thrive in the ever-summer garden of ,**

** This is your…chapter. I received a review that informed me that the last chapter was a filler-suspense to my story. This time, I promise, that I will put Puckabrina and fluffs/stuffs inside. **

** L3ve, **

** hellolittleflowers **

**Chapter 9: A few hours in a prison cell teaches you stuff.**

"Go, take her a cell. Take her out only when I order so, please." Mirror sneered.

Sabrina was gruffly shoved into a grimy prison cell. She stumbled onto the ground. Her hands felt the hard pavement, the rocky texture. It was then when she realized she was breathing so heavily. _I…will…not show weakness._ The thought tumbled bulkily into her mind, weighing out everything out her mind. She flipped onto her back and reached out, hoping to stop the cell door. The door slammed with a resonating _CLAAAAA….._ just centimeters before Sabrina would've met freedom.

She sighed. Her hands banged against the air, and her face turned into a twisted shade of hatred and anger. She spit curses into the air and thrust her arms and hands into the wall, only proceeding in scraping her hands badly. When she saw the sight of blood, it reminded her of scarlet. Nonetheless, on her hands. She crumbled into the corner when she felt the pain and germs rushing through her. The empty, gray cell gave Sabrina no comfort and only pushed her to escape. It was almost a dungeon. No windows, just a big steel barred door.

As she sat there, curled up, knees against chest, tears began to form in her eyes. She blinked them away. _"But you won't see these tears…behind these hazel eyes…"_ she forced her tears and hands away, almost touching the pavement. She winced at the strength she was using. Her eyes closed faintly. Although she was not asleep, her thoughts drifted from plans to escape to…

Daphne, first. The little brunette was probably searching the town upside town. There's probably a spell for that. Daphne would figure it out. But Sabrina wasn't in town. She was in the deep forest, where a secret Scarlet Hand fort was held. A picture formed of Daphne. Her crisp brown eyes looked onwards to the shy, asking where she was. Her little dress, pale yellow with a lace frill, rippled slightly in the wind. She was barefoot. Her long hair cascaded to her chest, entwined in braids.

Then, Granny and Mr. Canis. Granny was most likely fretting as well, but believing she would take care of herself. She could already imagine…a flower sprouting in her hat, a frilly dress that covered her neck to toe, and her graying hair in a bun that stood straight and sturdy upon her head. A smile would adorn her face, bright and cheery. Mr. Canis would assist Red from imploding onto herself for not using her responsibility as first door on the hall to the stairs correctly, and Mr. Canis would secrete to his room for not protecting the family. And all of them would fear for Puck, as well.

Oh, Puck. She remembered her fist kiss, in which she whacked Puck in the gut. Then the second. How his lips only danced over hers. How warm his breath was, and how comforting he had been. All those times he 'quote' "saved her butt", were they out of love?... at this, Sabrina awakened and frowned. _When did I get mushy? _

But she allowed herself to return to her thoughts. Her eyes trailed that cruelly hadnsome, devil face that her adorned every day.

Then, clangs and grunts were produced from the door. Sabrina pushed her hands onto the ground, and pangs of pain and hurt shot through her. She stood up quickly, then observed the guard. Thin and sickly. His eyes looked at Sabrina's clenched hands. Trying to fit in, presumably, he said weakly, "Looks like you're getting used to customs already." Sabrina sneered. He led her out to a little room at the very end of the hall. "Wait here," she said. He entered the room and came out with a roll of bandages a little later. He carefully wrapped her hands. "This way," he said to her afterwards.

She was ordered to enter the place where she met Mirror again. There she saw Puck. His hair was still matted with dirt, some of his hoodie stained with dribblets of blood. She flung her arms around him, and Puck hugged her back. "We'll find a way out," he whispered into her ear. "We have to," she murmured back.

"When did you start liking Scumbag, here?" Mirror pointed to Puck and shooed the guards out. "Private talk time."

Puck and Sabrina glared. Puck noticed Sabrina's bandaged hands. His eyes narrowed as her took and held it out to Mirror. "What'd you do to her?" he asked. Mirror ignored the question. Sabrina trembled. "What did you DO TO HER?" he demanded.

"Puck, I did it!" Sabrina shouted. "I got mad and…" she trailed off. His eyes pierced her, but he gently set the hanad back in place.

"I'm up for negotiation. How about one of you be a spy for me in your family and secretly kill all of them while the other dies, or you two both can die?" he clapped his hands excitedly.

More glaring proceeded.

"Hmm… I'll give you two some time to think this through. Guards will escort you back here, to this fabu little place, and we'll discuss a bit more, OK?"

Puck grabbed Sabrina's hand this time. Sabrina winced. Puck didn't even care to peek at her. "I'd like to request we not be separated this time."

"Oh, get a room, go ahead!" Mirror smiled a cheeky smile at them and cheerfully sprouted, "Taa!"

They were shoved into a cell.

"Are you SURE they didn't touch you?" Puck interrogated.


	11. Chapter 11

**OMIGOOSH, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm an amazing procrastinator, and not in a good way. Really, really sorry. Forgive? **

**Anyhoo, here's the new chapter: I've got a plan. **

"Puck, I'm plenty positive." Sabrina said defiantly. Their cell was the same; grimy and dark, gloomy and dirty. Sabrina was tired. This was all giving her a headache. Sabrina knew that if she turned and killed the members of her family, she would kill herself. Probably.

But if she did leave, Puck wouldn't die. They would probably torture him to the worst degree, though. And she would have to live a life of guilt, trying to live down that deep in the forest, Puck was being lashed or beaten or harassed. On the alternative; if she died while Puck was punished, Daphne could still keep the Grimm family alive. But she would be too deep in grief to care. She would see the tragedy, the funeral, the horridness of it all. She would delve so carelessly because someone wasn't there to keep her there still.

Escape was their only chance at anything.

"Puck…I'm sorry if I worried you in any way today. Really. Please. We really have to get out. Kill Mirror, if possible." Sabrina had understood who were the enemy and the friend from when Mirror turned. Puck leaned with his knee supporting him on the wall. He had placed three callused, strong fingers on his forehead, turning his downward facing face towards her.

"Sure. Sure, of course. You know what this reminds me of?" he trailed off shaking his head.

"What? What does it remind you of?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, with sad eyes.

"You know, I just always feel like I don't get a thanks. I save everybody's friggin butt and no one says anything. Not even extra dessert. So what if everyone almost dies? I'll just save your stupid butts again over and over. Great."

"When did you start wanting respect?" I tease, a little smile on my face. He breathed out his mouth, making a phmmmmm sound and stood up straight.

"Time to make a game plan, soldier." He said semi-confidently.

"Nice…" I said, in my Tulissa X Factor voice. He smiled wider this time. He got up and straightened his tattered shirt. "I'm pretty sure they have security cameras. Hiow 'bout we fix that first?" he asked, still grinning.

"Well then, why are we talking under security cameras?" I said, getting serious now. He leaned into my ear and whispered quietly, "It's our plan. Two plans. Plan A, first we do headfirst into the moat, jump out and run. Plan B, I turn into one of those flies and hack the security system. You do whatever with Mirror, we take that tower, the high one, and I fly you out. 'Kay?" He backed away and I nodded. "Agreed."

Plans are made.

We slept on opposite sides that night. The next morning, we decided we should stall a little bit before we put in action. By my body's alarm, I had woken up at regular time, 6:46. Weird, I know, but that's me.

I've got a plan to get out of this devil house. It's going to work, and we will make sure no one is harmed of the Grimm family.

I will sacrifice myself to make sure of that. Puck? Gah….he's going to need some dessert and food. For sure.

**I know I ended that one weird, but still, bear with me. Pwease forgive me, still! Alright, review and wait for another chapter ( hopefully soon) ! **

**Love, **

**Hellolittleflowers**

**P.S. I luv you sweet little tomatoes!**


End file.
